


One More Night

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [2]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, Hurt / Comfort, M/M, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, angst fanfiction, crackship, frank endings beginnings, frank x ransom drsydale, knives out - Freeform, short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: One more night is all they had.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 3





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

One more night is all they had.

In the morning they’d be going their separate ways. One off to school and one off to travel the country. Torn apart by their different lives. All the moments together they had managed to steal had lead up to this final one.

Ransom thought he’d be able to handle it but there’s feeling and emotions swirling in his gut and his throat is growing tight. He fucking hates it. He wraps his arms around Frank’s waist and lays his head in his chest, hiding the emotions that filtered across his face. In a few years he’d be able to hide them better but now, young and not sure of anything, his emotions play out on his face so he hides it. He feels Frank’s fingers in his hair and he know without looking that Frank must be feeling the same way.

They don’t talk about the next day, in this moment the next day didn’t exist. What mattered was here and now and their last stolen moment.

Whatever happened next they would deal with.


End file.
